In Your Arms
by DarkWhiteRose
Summary: As I wait to hold you in my arms, I tell you that you will always be safe in my arms. My angel, my little girl. You have many brothers that love you and you have your auntie's Selina and Poison Ivy to look out for you too. You will face many things in your life just being the daughter of the Batman but for now you are my little girl. Love you so much, your mother Harley Quinn R


_I had listen to this song on the radio and found it on YouTube. It got me thinking, hey I could write a story inspired by this song. It's called "In My Arms" by Plumb. It's a great song and you should listen to it, to understand the strong meaning of the song. A mother or a father's love so much for their child or children. So yea. I hope people will like this story and hopefully get some feedback. _

* * *

_~But you will be safe in my arms~_

I hold you in my arms and could never image a day without you. Your beautiful as your mother, you have her smile but also a hint of my smile too. Did I tell you that your mother hoped you would have her hair but funny thing is that you have my hair color. Black as night just like your brother Damian's. Your eye color like your mothers, a pale blue. I made a promise to keep you safe and sound as long you lived. To watch you grow up and someday watch you rise your own family. In my arms you are my baby girl. I wish your mother was here to see you now but she died bring you in this damn world. Oh god why on that day you had to take her away.

I learned to love your mother even in her faults. She loved the Joker at one time but then she started to get her life back on track. She wanted a normal life that didn't have Joker in it. She wanted a family and he didn't. She said her good-byes that day and left for good. I was too busy laughing my ass off as seeing the look Cat Woman had on when she found out. Poison Ivy was happy to see that her friend was seeing the light at last.

It was two months later when I went to see your mother at her apartment to make sure she kept to her word and she did. Soon I found myself going over to her place every night to see how she doing and talking with her. It was month later when she found out who I was really. Bruce Wayne aka the Batman, world's greatest detective who fell asleep on her bed after a long night of dealing with the Riddler. Waking up hearing her grasp, knowing at once what she did. Your mother didn't tell one but Cat Woman who already knows who I'm.

I couldn't help but fall in love with her. We started to date and soon I found myself looking forward to see you. But that Halloween night those thugs shot and stab your mother and I wasn't there to help her. When I got to her room, she told me not to blame myself for what happen but to keep going for you. You lived alright, you came out kicking and screaming for everyone to hear you. Your mother got to hold you for the first and last time.

She smiled even though she knew was dying and gave you the name she wanted. Trust me fought for nine months on what to name you. Every time we thought we had the name, it didn't sound right to us. Jaylyn Amarante Wayne is the name she wanted you have and that's the name you got.

You are my daughter. As many would call you; the daughter of Batman and Harley Quinn. Jaylyn a lot of people would hurt because of me being your father. My baby girl sleep well tonight.

"Bruce you should be sleeping." Came a female voice from the door way of the nursery and the sounds of said female walking up to him.

He didn't have to worry who it was since Selina Kyle moved in almost 3 months to help care for his daughter and look out for him and his sons Damian and Tim. She did a wonderful job on taking care of the kids and made a deal with him to give up being Cat Woman. She told him why, she couldn't do it anymore because of Harley's death and besides she wanted to be there for his and Harley's daughter.

"You been in here for almost an hour since you came back and you look dead tried. By the way the boys had another nightmare and couldn't go back to bed. So they went into your room hoping you would be back but you weren't." Selina said to him with a look that wasn't up to debt with.

"I talked with them about their nightmares and wanted me to stay with them until you got back. They are asleep still but they want their daddy now." Said Selina as looked down to the sleeping baby in his arms.

"I'm sorry Selina I didn't notice how late it was and for your lack of sleep too. I just don't understand why they are still having nightmares about the Joker." Said Bruce as he started to walk out of the nursery with Selina by his side.

"Bruce it's the Joker we are talking about and anybody would still have nightmares about it. Trust me you should talk with Jason about his own nightmares one of these times." Said Selina as she put her hand on his arm with a sad look.

"Besides I don't mind the boys coming to me when they have an issue going on. Damian has become more open to me along with Tim too. They started to call me mom since in their own words you refuse to give a mother just yet." Said Selina just before they walked into their room.

Since Selina came to live at the Wayne Manor, he had her staying in his room since the two boys liked being close by her when the nightmares came. He liked no loved having her sleep by him. It helped him sleep during the night now.

Selina took Jaylyn from Bruce and set her down in a wooden baby cradle by Bruce's side of the bed. Pulled her blanket up on her, making sure that the baby girl was sleeping before heading to her side of the bed. Lying down and got under the covers to keep the cold at bay. The two sleeping brothers didn't move much in their sleep.

Selina looked at Bruce before her green eyes closed and sleep took over. Bruce soon followed everyone into sleep.

* * *

_So I hope everyone likes this. But anyway, I do not own Batman _


End file.
